In recent years, semi-automatic handguns have become the standard sidearm for law enforcement officers and military personnel. These handguns are often used in close quarters where an assailant has the opportunity for physical contact with the shooter. In these situations, the assailant can strike the muzzle of the handgun, which can position the firearm out of battery and render it inoperable. In the past, strike plates have been used to prevent this result.
In other situations, the shooter may desire to attach various accessories to the firearm, such accessories being flashlights, laser sights, range finders, or the like. Such devices typically attach to handguns via a rail system available in standard sizes, and many models of modern handguns are build with rails manufactured integrally with the gun. However, in recent years, many law enforcement and military personnel desire to retrofit older handgun models with a rail system that permits accessories to be removably attached. Past retrofit rail systems are typically attached to the handgun via invasive means, such as by boring female threads into at least one location of the handgun frame to permit attachment of the rail system by a screw with male threads.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by delivering a detachable rail system that can optionally incorporate a strike plate, wherein the rail system is capable of removably attaching to the handgun by non-invasive means.